


Memories & War

by CandyFreak



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ashbringer - Freeform, F/M, Highlord, Paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFreak/pseuds/CandyFreak
Summary: Brief journey through the new Highlord's mind.Memories of how things came to be, as she gets used of her new rank.





	Memories & War

 

> _Time goes far too fast when war is at hand._

Eastern Plaguelands would be the last place you´ll expect a chapel, yet it had become the sacred home for the worlds Paladins, Silver Hand members reunited again with the protection of the light against the burning legion.

Memories of the first time Nariel step foot on this grounds flooded her mind, what a good laugh Tyrosus had watching her almost fall of the horse and the feeling of admiration and hope she had just by being able to had a couple of teachings directly from Highlord Tirion Fordring, lose which was still fresh without proper time to grieve.

How did times changed to much in such little time? It almost felt like a blur now, War always seemed to steal memories from her, in an attempt to protect her from the trauma and bloodshed it came with.

“Highlord?” a voice called her dismissing everything on her plagued mind, while the sound of horse treads got closer.

“Even with the mages help our travel back here always seems longer, huh? Last time they directed the portal incorrectly, and now they couldnt open it” he mentioned signaling the guards to open the gates from them.

“You should be getting used to it by now, Arator, we cannot rely on someone else always.. or is it that you prefer to stay, maybe?” She asked, offering the reins of her horse to a stable master “Tyrosus mentioned they could use some help”

“Not at all, I’m far more productive out there… And could use some combat experience by your side” He definitely looked troubled with the idea of staying

“You´re just scared of Lady Liadrin, am I right?”

A mischievous smile softening his half elven features as he stood looking too proud to admit, “The only reason I do not answer your question as I want is because you’re the Highlord now, Bloodfury”

“Speak freely, if you dare Redeemer” she replied playfully, making her way inside the chapel.

A couple of meetings, strategy planning and reports read later, Nariel found herself alone on her quarters drinking some pandaren tea while cleaning off the accumulated dust on Ashbringer. Her bed, a small desk and some books were all that adorned the room, yet the heavy blade always had her attention as it seemed to palpitate on her hands, somehow being a blessing and a burden at the same time.

The joy of being able to battle with such weapon couldn’t be denied, its swift blows could get a couple of demons heads off with ease, but the events previous to her becoming the wielder still haunted her.

> _If we got there sooner…_
> 
> _If only I would accompanied the Highlord on the first place…_
> 
> _If only we were more prepared…._

But there was no time nor room for regret. Battle was still on and new alliances were growing each day, making the hope for victory seem more real, and the chances to get revenge for those lost during battle more palpable.

As she stood to reach the handle on the other side of the desk she remembered the first time she saw Ashbringer in action.

Icecrown Citadel. The home of vast monstrosities and the undead, the day the reign of the lost prince ended. The same day she got to be side by side with her brother again, or at least what was left of him.

Devon’s rise as a Death Knight was not shocking to her somehow, it disgusted her as much as any other Paladin, but the warrior’s abilities were not to be denied. He’s feats and liability were well known around Silvermoon, he was born with talent, but also with a recklessness and proudness which made him the “Last resource” sometimes, to prevent… “Unnecessary issues” during missions.

This qualities made him get far… even after death.

“Aish, I really need to go back to the Vale for some more tea…” She said, talking to herself while looking at the empty glass “Maybe after this is over, and a quick visit to the brewery too”

Ashbringer set in place on her back, she walked towards the command table to say farewells before  going back to Suramar, were Liadrin will be waiting for her as she was notified.

“I am ready, Nariel” Arator stated a little too quickly as he saw her approaching the table, startling Aponi and Delas on the act.

“Breathe child, you’re staying”

“Staying?… Wait! Who are you calling child, you’re MY age!” A wicked smile appeared on her face as her little insult was taken as she expected.

“Are you sure Highlord? We´ll feel more relieved if you were accompanied by someone from the Order” Said Tyrosus, intervening before the discussion escalated

“Yeah… Im sure. Lady Liadrin will be around and i´ll be most likely accompanied the whole time” she reassured everyone ignoring the worried and accusatory looks her new rank seemed to be accompanied with. “You know how to reach me, is not like I need a babysitter 24/7, right?”

“We’ll respect your decision, Highlord” Boros voice came from the opposite side of the table, as husky and calming as always.

“May the light protect you, Nana” Said Delas, offering a small pouch with fruit and bread. “Earlier i saw a Death Knight approach to deliver a message, you might want to check your mail before leaving”

And by the “mail” Delas was referring to the box repleted on one of the corners of the room. _Goddamnit…._ She thought just giving it a quick check and taking a little too familiar one, the letter read:

> _“I have some business you might be interested in, meet me in Thal'dranath, Deliverance Point to be exact._
> 
> _Be prepared for battle._
> 
> _Al diel shala_
> 
> _-Devon”_

Everyone knew about her relation to the new Deathlord, and as much as some of the Order members hated him just for his mere destiny, they respected Nariel’s decision to thrust her bother.

Even after they tried to rise Tirion as a Death Knight. Even after the huge duel between them following his actions on Ligths Hope.

_Because whats the worst that can happen, right?_

“Farewell everyone” she stated, while making her way to the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments & Feedback are totally welcomed!


End file.
